


The Moon

by ThatsWhyImNot



Category: A simple Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsWhyImNot/pseuds/ThatsWhyImNot





	The Moon

The Moon

To the moon and back,  
you said.  
I didn't cared at all,  
you were my sunshine, the stars and the sky,  
You were my moon,  
and my ray of light.

To the moon and back,  
you said.  
I didn't expected much,  
you showed me the air, the atmosphere and magic deep inside,  
You were my moon,  
and my ray of light.

To the moon and back,  
you said.  
I didn't missed much.  
You gave me the landscape, the warm dust and milky tone ,  
You were my moon,  
and my ray of light.

To the moon and back,  
I said.  
I did cared at all,  
Without my sunshine there were no stars, no sky.  
I did expected much,  
Without seing the air, there was no atmosphere, no magic deep inside.  
I did missed much.  
Without out the landscape, there was no dust, no milky tone.

You were my moon,  
and my ray of light,  
With realisation comes the fall, a deep deep cut inside.  
I've lost my moon,  
and my little ray of light.


End file.
